


The Gang Lord's Daughter

by PonderRose



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: Masao Daiki (your father) takes down the Shredder with minimal effort. Now he runs the city behind the scenes while you lead a fairly normal life- for a gang lord's daughter. But one day you come across some particular entities who have the potential to be friends and something more. (Romeo and Juliet-type story)





	1. Long Time, No See Osoku Saki

A nervous Shredder was staring out of his large window in his chambers. His lair should have been impenetrable; should have…….. His eyes gazed up at the sound of a bird flying distinctly close by outside. Nothing made him worry- nothing- except he knew…….. He could feel them coming. 

Before he had time to call for his henchmen, another bird cried outside his window. This was before a rock came hurling through it, shattering it to pieces. No! Shredder spun in what could be almost considered fear at the glass scattered all over his floor. It can’t be…….! Without warning, a bunch of anchors came up to the now open window- the invasion had begun. He turned to make a run for the door when it opened. But none of his men emerged, instead a body of different soldiers entered the room one-by-one. Within thirty seconds, Shedder found himself surrounded by a bunch of foreign enemies, with none of the Foot Clan in sight. 

“Hello, Oroku Saki.” A now terrified Shredder immediately his feet spun around to see a familiar face smiling back at him. “What’s wrong? You don’t look happy to see me.” “M-Masao Daiki!” He gasped from behind his mask. “I know, it’s been too long,” the tall, fit man wearing a samurai outfit walked about the room inspecting it over. “Nice place you got here; good view, convenient location,” he sighed giving a little nod. “Yes, I think will do quite nicely.” “W-what are you doing here, Masao?” “Oh, that’s easy. I need money; you have money.” “You need money?” “Well, I don’t need it, but I want it. Plus I need a place to stay while I’m here.” “W-what?” Shredder’s voice was growing shakier by the second. 

“Nice mask, by the way. Very intimidating, and you’re always ready for Halloween. How ‘bout that?” “Did you follow me from Japan?” Shredder tried to sound the least bit threatening. “Of course not! You were easy to find once I remembered you had cash. It’s a good thing I didn’t remember right away; you were able to get yourself a nice little hideout here.” “You can’t just barge in here and……..!” “Oh, don’t worry,” Daiki’s hand waved in the air. “You won’t have to worry about money where you’re going. I’ve already taken the liberty of heh, re-locating all your men, including your daughter.” “Kari! I swear, Masao; if you so laid a hand…….” “I’d be very careful how you finish that sentence, Mr. Shredder. Or is it just Shredder? Ah, I guess it doesn’t matter now,” he stretched his arms up in the air and let out a small yawn. “You may have been one of the most dangerous men in Japan, but I am one of the most dangerous men in the world. Do you know what that means?” Daiki’s mouth gave a victory grin. “I win.”


	2. Three Deposed Purple Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April overhears some former Purple Dragon members talk about what happened with Shredder and the Foot Clan.

The turtles noticed a lack of Foot Clan activity. There was no news of their whereabouts or plans; there was nothing on them at all. On top of which, all businesses that the Purple Dragons shook down for protection money suddenly found themselves left alone. Aside from the Kraang, it was like all crime stopped overnight, and no one had any idea why. 

It was April who first heard something. She was sitting in the mall’s food court eating a plate of Chinese noodles when three former-Purple Dragons sat at a nearby table. She knew they were former-gang members because their tattoos had been removed and not willingly by the looks of it. They paid no attention to her, keeping to themselves; looking almost afraid, like they had just witnessed or gone through something traumatizing. April moved closer when they started talking about the previous night’s events. 

Knowing the turtles would want to listen in, she discreetly pulled out her t-phone and pressed Donatello’s number. Then she placed her phone nonchalantly on the table and kept eating her food. The three men were talking in low voices but just loud enough for them to hear. “I can’t believe he took down the Foot Clan in one night!” “I know! I mean I’d heard rumors about him but I didn’t know he was that…… ruthless!” “He killed everyone!” “Almost everyone; he let the Purple Dragon go after removing our tattoos.” “And Shredder? Did he kill him too?” 

This caught April and all four of the turtles’ undivided attention. Who were they talking about? Just who could be strong enough to take down not only the whole Foot Clan and Purple Dragon but the Shredder in one night? Was such a thing even possible? “I heard he uh, re-located him to somewhere in Africa. He keeps his mask above his fireplace as a trophy. He’s basically gone for good! He’ll never come back to New York.” “And he shouldn’t; it’s too dangerous here.” “That Masao guy; we can’t mess around with him; he’s on a whole other level.”

“Speaking of which, have you guys seen his daughter? Ah, she’s something else!” “I’ll say! She gives hot a whole new meaning. A killer fighter and brains on top? Ah!” “I heard she dresses normally- not like Kari- so she can bend in with “society”. You’d never know she’s a gang lord’s only daughter just by looking at her.” “She’s sooooooo fine, dude!” “Shhhhh! Not so loud! I’ve heard Masao’s super protective of her. You want your tongue to get cut out?” “Heh, imagine what the turtles would do if they found her?” “Are you kidding? Masao took Shredder and the Foot Clan out in one night; the turtles are no threat to him. He wouldn’t even bother……” “Besides, no one knows that he’s in the city and that girl of his; she might be in the mall right now and no one would notice. They’re basically invisible; working from the shadows.” “Heh, they give “the shadows” a whole new meaning.”


	3. Four Stunned Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles react to the news.

None of the turtles said anything for a long time, just staring blankly out into space. They couldn’t believe the Shredder- nay, the whole Foot Clan and Purple Dragon- were gone. Just like that. And they had nothing to do with it. Splinter would never fight Shredder; they’d never see Kari again. Without warning, one of their most infamous foes disappeared without warning. Realistically they should have been overjoyed, they should have been ecstatic that one of their greatest threats was gone forever. But they didn’t feel any semblance of positive emotions; it felt……. hollow. There was no joy, no relief; just confusion, shock, and slight dissatisfaction of all things. 

After a while however, Donatello pulled out his industrial laptop just for the hell of it. He typed in Masao’s name in Google search engine. The results left him baffled; baffled and very alarmed. “Uh, I think you guys should look at this.” His brothers gathered around as he scrolled over the many pages. “Who’s that?” “The guy who took down Shredder: Masao.” “Who is he?” Leonardo also scanned over the search results, feeling a pit grow in his stomach. “Is he a mob boss?” “He’s not a mob boss; he’s a mob lord. It says here he’s got groupings in almost every continent, but most prominently in Asia and Europe. Super rich and super deadly, obviously.” 

“Masao? Isn’t that a Japanese name?” “Yeah, he’s originally from Japan. That’s like the only personal information on here about him. He’s very private with property and money everywhere.” They all considered for a moment. “Why do you think he took down the Shredder? Were their gangs rivals back in Japan or something?” “I don’t know,” Donatello checked every site available about them. “It’s not clear why he’d go after Shredder. Maybe they knew each other back in Japan?” “Should we ask Splinter about him?” Raphael suggested. “Hmmmmm, later. I think we should wait to tell him about this,” Leonardo decided. “I don’t know how he’ll react.” 

Then Donatello thought of something. “Hey, that Purple Dragon said he had a daughter, right?” “Huh?” They all blinked at him curiously. “A daughter; Masao has a kid, doesn’t he?” “Yeah, but we don’t know anything about her. And I can’t imagine what she’d tell us if we found her.” “You got a point; it’s just weird.” “What?” “Isn’t it strange that Masao came here now? And brought her here? He’s clearly not that worried if she’s walking around in public.” “Yeah, you’re right…….” They all considered this for a moment. “You remember where Shredder’s lair is, Donnie?” “Oh no, Leo! We can’t go there now; that’ll be like suicide.” “I’m not saying we go in person. But you still have those roch-bots, right?”


	4. April's Starbucks Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April meets someone mysterious in Starbucks.

April didn’t know what to make of yesterday’s events. So the Foot Clan, Shredder, and Purple Dragons were all gone; never to be seen again. Unlike the turtles, it did give her some relief but…… she wasn’t sure what to make of their replacements. This Masao guy……. He sounds deadlier than anyone or anything they’d ever encountered. But then again, crime had gone down overall in the city this past week. Wouldn’t it go up if he was a serious mob lord or something? Or maybe that’s the trick; work behind the shadows so it’s like they’re not there at all. Don’t draw attention to yourself type deal. That made sense; if crime rose, the police- not to mention the Kraang- would know something was up. Still…… April’s eyes lowered slightly. I don’t feel safer…… 

The red-head was standing at the Starbucks counter waiting for her order. She was just close enough to hear the other orders being placed. But her head was so muddled with other thoughts that she was barely paying attention. She failed to notice a young woman with long dark brown hair come up to the register. “Next!” The clerk yelled, signaling for her to approach. “Hi there!” She- or I- chimed at him with a smile. “What can I get ya?” “I’ll have a tall hot chocolate with no whipped cream please.” “Sure thing,” he grinned back as he pressed something into the machine. “What’s your name?” “Baby.” 

“Yes, you are,” the guy said without realizing it. I couldn’t stop myself from widening my smile at his sudden perking up with embarrassment. “I mean, baby! Uh, yeah! You sure?” “Yup! Baby, like from Baby Driver.” “Alright! Baby it is. Your order will be ready soon.” “Thanks,” I went to join the red-head who was also waiting for her drink. I sent her a smile, which she mirrored. “You got that from the movie- Baby Driver,” she noted kindly. “Guilty. But no one can spell my real name, so I always give them an easier one.” “That’s smart.” “But April’s pretty easy; everyone knows how to spell that.” “Yeah,” she laughed lightly. “I never thought about it before but that’s true. I couldn’t imagine having a hard-to-pronounce name.” This made me laugh. “You get used to it.” 

“I like your accent,” April then said to me. “Thanks! Though to me, all of you have the accent.” “I guess we would. Have you…… I know its rude to ask but have you been here long?” “It’s not rude at all! A little while; I moved here with my dad earlier this week.” “Oh wow! So you haven’t been here that long then?” “Nope,” my head gave a little shake. “Still getting used to the city. It’s really different than home.” “I’m April O’Neil,” she gave me a brilliant smile. “I’m……..” “April!” The barista called out. 

April grabbed her cup and turned to send me one last pleasant expression. “Well, I should get going. I’m meeting up some friends.” “Ok then. Nice meeting you, April.” “Nice meeting you too, “baby”,” she added with a wink and I chuckled. “Have a good day.” “You too.” And we waved each other good bye.


	5. Sneaking into Masao's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello sends his robo-roach into Shredder's old hideout.

Donatello had been working on his robo-roaches all afternoon, trying to make them as discreet and undetectable and possible. “How are they comin’, Donnie?” The eldest asked, leaning over his shoulder for a look. “Almost done. They should be ready to go by tonight.” “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Raphael asked from the side where he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. “Of course! There’s nothing to worry about. I’ve disabled all tracking software, so they wouldn’t be able to find us even if we did get caught.” “Are you sure? This guy doesn’t play around by the sounds of it.” “Positive; I wouldn’t send it out if I had any doubt.” 

When it was time, Donatello set up the tiny robot. They were able to see what it saw on the purple-masked turtle’s computer screen. He was able to move it in every which direction. The four sat on the couch, watching the screen as Donatello drove the roach down the sewers and outside. It was at Shredder’s old lair in about half an hour. “Easy, Donnie,” Leonardo instructed as they nervously obverse the little bot slowly creep inside. 

Nothing showed up for a while, at least until they reached the top floor. By then the rooms were all lit, and it was then that they realized this Masao guy was nothing like the Shredder. For starters, the place wasn’t a mess; it was clean! And not just clean but adored with lovely and lavished décor. Art works on the walls, a roaring fire in the fire place, and a generally classy atmosphere. It didn’t seem like a gang hide out; at least not like any they’d seen. More like a fancy hotel. 

The robot-cockroach kept moving on the floor, crawling up the wall to be on the ceiling for a better view. That’s when they heard something; a lot of somethings. Creeping into the other room, they found it full of men who were all partying. But there was not an alcohol drink or cigarette in sight; they were gorging on candy, ice cream, and soda of all things. “What are these guys? Gang members or kids?” Raphael asked, clearly unimpressed. “It’s actually really smart to keep them sober,” Donatello noted. He was surprised that Masao had the kind of control over his men to command such a thing. Even Shredder didn’t do that. So these guy was smart and ruthless; good to know, he nodded.


End file.
